My Feelings for You
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: The Chaotix do nothing all day until they receive a call from their new worker, which is Salley Hallivan. However, when she's been hired, she seems pretty shy around Espio and he suspects that she has a crush on him. A sequel to "When Two Ninjas Meet".
1. Chapter 1

My Feelings For You

Chapter 1

Salley's POV

I was sitting in my room on a quiet evening. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking

about my mentor, Espio the Chameleon. I haven't seen him in days and yet I missed him. He was truly a

great friend and teacher to me.

I sighed. _"I wish there was some way I could see Espio again,"_ I thought. Then, I

noticed a piece of newspaper under my bed. Believe me; I had no idea how that got there. I picked it up

and looked at it. It had an ad with a house on it.

It said, _"The Chaotix Detective Agency. We help those with low pay. (HELP _

_WANTED.)" _After I read it, I scratched my chin in wonder.

Espio's POV

It was another boring day at the Chaotix Detective Agency. Vector was organizing his

bills. Charmy was playing with the Nintendo DS while flying in the air. As for me, I was sitting inside my

locker, meditating.

Vector growled. "I hate these dang bills!"

I smirked at him. "Two words; boo and hoo."

"Don't even think about it, Espio. It ain't my fault that we've hadn't had any clients for a

few months and that we're going broke."

"Well, maybe it would've been easier if you hadn't fire my cousin," screamed Charmy.

"He was a great worker."

"You're cousin was a real nuisance, you halfwit!" As Charmy and Vector quarreled, I

just sat there and slapped my hand on my forehead because I hated to see them act like immature

children.

I couldn't stand it. "Put a sock in it, both of you!" After Vector and Charmy stopped, we

heard ringing noises. The sound was coming from the telephone on Vector's desk.

"I got it," said Vector as he walked to his desk and picked up the phone. "I want you

two boys to keep quiet while I make this call." Charmy went back to playing his video game while I went

back to meditating.

Normal POV

Vector said these words, "Hello? Chaotix Detective Agency." There was silence.

"Yes, I'm Vector the Crocodile. I'm in charge of this agency." There was silence again. "So, you're

looking for a job, huh? Well, I guess I can give you one. But, one question, how old are you?" While

another pause was occurring; Vector took out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Oh, don't

worry about it. We have a worker who's six, I ain't kidding." Another pause. Vector took some notes on

the piece of paper. "Almost fifteen? Okay. And the name?" He took notes again. "Don't worry, I won't

tell anyone about this." More silence. "Okay. Just tell your parents that I'll be seeing you for an interview

at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. See you then."

After Vector hung up the phone, he got up from his desk and said, "Okay, boys, listen

up." He got Espio and Charmy's attention. "Someone's coming in tomorrow morning for a job interview."

"Wow, that's cool, Vector," said Charmy, enthusiastically. "So, what's his name?"

"It's a girl, Charmy."

"Oh, so what's _her _name?"

"She doesn't want me to tell you guys 'till she gets here. All I'm saying is, since she'll

be coming at 9:00 tomorrow, we need to get this place cleaned up. I also expect you boys to be on your

best behavior when she's here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Charmy made a salute.

"I shall make the young lady feel welcome here," said Espio.

"Good. Let's get going." The three detectives got up and got everything situated for

the new girl to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Espio's POV

The next morning, Vector, Charmy and I were getting ready for our soon-to-be

employee to come for the interview. In about a few minutes before she was to arrive, I was polishing my

shoes and I saw Charmy wearing a bow tie.

"Charmy, what the heck are you doing?" I asked the bee.

"I'm just getting myself prepared," Charmy replied. He inhaled some pepper spray.

"Pepper spray? Oh, you're not thinking about asking her on a date, are you?"

"Hey, you may not know it, but most girls find me very attractive. There's a good

chance that she might say yes to my offer."

I sighed. "You have a weird obsession with women, Charmy."

"Excuse me, but girls like boys with fresh breath. You should get some spray too. Your

breath stinks." Instead of spraying the pepper spray into my mouth, Charmy sprayed it in my eyes.

"My eyes!" I screamed for the pepper spray stung my eyes. Charmy got nervous and

backed away from me, but I grabbed the pepper spray and him. I glared at him. "Why I ought to--"

"Boys, she's here!" Vector called out from the front door. "Get into your positions." I let

go of Charmy and we stood by the door. As Vector grabbed the door knob, he said, "Espio, Charmy, say

hello to our brand new worker-to-be, Salley Hallivan."

When the door opened, I gasped and couldn't believe my eyes. The new girl was my

young apprentice. "Salley?"

Salley looked at me. "Hey, Espio," she said, smiling at me.

"You two know each other?" asked Charmy.

"Yeah," Salley replied. "He's been giving me ninja lessons. We met a few days ago."

"Oh, cool. I'm Charmy Bee." Charmy shook Salley's hand.

"That's nice to know. And, of course, I've heard about Vector the Crocodile."

"Exactly," said Vector.

"And the number one greatest ninja in the Chaotix." I blushed when she mentioned me

and called me 'number one'. "Excuse me, Vector, but where should I put my stuff?"

"There's an empty locker over there." Vector pointed to a row of lockers that were near

the bathroom. "You can put your stuff there."

"Thank you." Salley walked to a free locker and put her backpack in it.

I walked to her. "Salley, I-I can't believe you're here," I said, feeling surprised.

"Well," said Salley, "since I'm turning fifteen soon, my parents insisted that I'd get a job

as soon as possible. Plus, I know that you work here, so I thought this could be the perfect one."

I sighed. "I'm just really glad to see you."

Salley smiled at me. "So am I, Espio."

We gazed into each other's eyes, until Vector interrupted our moment. "Alright, that's

enough chit-chatting," he said. "C'mon, Sal. We've got to get through with your interview."

"Oh, yeah," said Salley as she walked away from me and followed Vector upstairs.

Before they left, Vector said, "The interview's only going to be a few minutes long, but I

don't want you boys coming up for any reason. If it's an emergency, try to handle it yourselves.

Understand?"

"No problem, Vector," said Charmy.

I turned to Salley. "Good luck," I whispered to her. She smiled at me and went back

upstairs with Vector for her interview.

About fifteen minutes later, Charmy was playing with his Nintendo DS again and I was

playing the shamisen. We both stopped when we saw Salley and Vector come down the stairs.

"How'd you do?" I asked.

Salley made a huge smile on her face. "I've been hired!"

I was surprised. "Oh my God, that's so incredible!"

"Congratulations," said Charmy.

"And the best part is," Salley continued, "I'm Espio's detective partner."

I hesitated for a few seconds. "Wow, that's…really awesome."

"Thanks, Esp." We left to do something for ourselves.

"So, I wore this suit for nothing," Charmy complained.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over an hour later, I saw Salley near locker, getting her books. I walked to her. "Hey,

Salley," I said.

Salley turned to me. "Oh, hi, Espio," she said. "How're you doing?"

"I'm just fine."

"Cool. Hey, do you like my new locker?" Salley opened the door so I could see the

pictures of ninjas, flowers, and butterflies. "I designed it myself."

"That's really cute, Salley."

"Thank you." Salley accidentally dropped some of her books. "Oops, I'm such a

klutz."

"Here, let me help you." I picked up one of the books.

Salley picked up the books quickly. "No, it's fine. I can pick them up myself. Really."

Just as she was about to grab the last one, I touched her hand. She looked up to me and blushed. Then,

she grabbed the book. "I, um…I've got to go." Salley turned away from me and went upstairs. I didn't

know why she was acting so strange.

I turned to see Vector and Charmy looking suspicious. "What?" I said.

"Oh, nothing," said Vector. I could tell that he was lying.

"C'mon, Vector. It doesn't look like nothing when you have that expression on your

face. What are you and Charmy thinking?"

"It's really nothing," said Charmy, "except maybe we think that Salley has some sort

of…affection towards you."

I thought I knew what Charmy was talking about. "Wait a minute, do you two think

that I have a crush on Salley?"

"No," said Vector. "We just think that _Salley_ has a crush on _you_. It's pretty obvious.

Why else won't she talk to you?"

"Yeah," agreed Charmy, "and maybe you two will start dating each other. That would

be so cute."

I silenced them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out. I don't like her like that. She's my

apprentice and I'm her mentor. We can't like each other."

"But what if she _does_ like you?" said Vector. "What then?"

I hated to admit it, but Vector _did_ have a point. _"If Salley does like me," _I thought,

"_then maybe I shouldn't disappoint her. But, is it really true?"_ I sighed.

"Yep, I know what he's thinking," said Vector.

"What's that?" asked Charmy.

"That Sal's going to tell him how she feels."

"Well, I'm betting that she's going to tell him tomorrow."

"Yeah, right." As Vector and Charmy were talking, I sighed and went outside to

meditate.

About an hour later, I went back inside the house and Salley came downstairs.

"Okay, Vector," said the cat-girl, "I've finished organizing everything."

"Good job, Sal," said Vector, working at his desk. "You can go take your lunch break,

now." Salley sat at a table and took out her lunch. She was eating a sandwich with a Capri-Sun drink,

two chocolate chip cookies and a banana. I walked over and sat next to her.

Salley saw me. "Oh, hey, Esp," she said. "what's up?"

"Nothing much," I replied. I was still concerned about Salley after she blushed at me

near the lockers. "Hey, Salley, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I just wanted to be sure because you looked a little embarrassed when I was trying to

help you picked up your books."

Salley went silent. "Embarrassed? I wasn't embarrassed. I was just…surprised."

I thought she was lying. "Are you sure? Because, if there's anything you want to tell

me, now will be the best time."

"Really, there's nothing wrong with me!" Salley's voice was very stern. She looked

away from me. "I'm sorry…"

I put my hand on Salley's shoulder. "It's okay." I sighed and sat up from my chair. "I'll

leave you alone."

Just as I was about to walk away from Salley, she grabbed my arm. "Espio, wait!"

I turned to her. "What is it?"

"Can you please sit with me, just until I'm done with my lunch?"

I smiled. "Sure." I sat back down on my chair.

Then, Salley took out one of the cookies, broke it in half, and handed it to me. "Here,

Espio, I want you to have this."

I took the cookie and ate it. It was really delicious! "Oh, gosh. This is really good."

"Thanks, Esp. Hey, Vector, Charmy. You've got to try these cookies." Salley took

another cookie and broke it in half. Then, she gave one half to Charmy and the other to Vector. They ate

it.

"Man," said Charmy, "this cookie is so good!"

"I agree," said Vector. "Who made it?"

"My mom," said Salley. "She's a really great cook. Especially when it comes to

deserts."

"Well, tell your mom we said thanks," said Charmy. Salley smiled at the three of us as

we gobbled down our cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At about sunset, Vector was listening to the radio while sitting on the couch. Charmy

was taking a rest because he had a bit of a stomach ache from eating too much candy. I was

meditating while sitting inside my locker. We didn't know what Salley was doing, but we figured that she

had to get some fresh air outside.

"Well, Espio," said Vector, "did Sal ever say anything about you?"

I opened my eyes and sighed. "No. She was actually quiet most of the time."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"I guess that means I win the bet," said Charmy while hiccupping.

Vector sighed. "I hate to admit it, but you're probably right." As the two detectives

had their conversation, I closed my eyes again and went back to meditating.

Just then, I sensed something. It sounded like someone was singing. I stood up from

my locker and went outside to find out where the singing was coming from. When I opened the door, I

saw Salley sitting near the front yard. She was singing "What About Now" by Chris Daughtry with

background music coming from her wireless radio. Her singing was like music to my ears. I never knew

that she could sing real well. I walked up to her.

When she saw me, she was startled. "Oh, Espio!" Salley turned off her radio and

turned back to me. "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to startle you. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, go ahead."

I sat down beside her. "Salley, you have a very beautiful voice. I must say that."

Salley blushed. "Oh, thanks." Salley hesitated for a few seconds. "I don't normally

do it a lot."

"Why? You sound really good."

"W-well, you see…besides a ninja, I want to be a famous singer. However, it's a little

awkward 'cause most ninjas don't sing. Another reason, I get stage fright so easily. I usually do it when

I'm alone or in front a few friends. But when it comes to over a thousand people--" Salley gagged. "—I

get so scared that I suddenly freeze or feel like I have to throw up."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it, sooner or later."

"You think so?"

I smiled at Salley. "I _know_ so."

Salley smiled back at me. Then we looked away at each other for a few seconds.

"Espio?" Salley broke the silence.

I turned to the cat-girl, who was still looking away from me. "Hmm?"

Salley sighed. "I have a confession to make." Salley turned to me. "The truth is, I

didn't really take this job because I needed one."

"Then, why did you take it?"

Salley was hesitant for a couple of seconds. "Because I wanted to spend more time

with you."

I was surprised. "What?"

"Well, I haven't really seen you for a few days and yet…I missed you a lot. I couldn't

stop thinking about you. Then, I read a piece of newspaper with an ad of the Chaotix Detective Agency

on it. When you told me that you worked here, I knew I would find you. And I kept begging for my

parents to get an application until they finally got me to shut up. So yeah, I lied about everything just so I

could be with you again."

I couldn't believe what Salley just said. "You did all that for me?"

Salley sighed. "Yes."

"Salley, I-I'm really surprised, but…what's the real reason why?"

Salley looked nervous. "I…uh…" Salley went silent and then took a deep breath.

"I have a crush on you, but I was too nervous to tell you because I thought you didn't feel the same

way about me. Plus, it's weird since you're my mentor and I'm your apprentice. It's sort of been

happening since you've been giving me ninja training. I also wasn't sure to tell you straight up or to wait a

little while." Salley panted a little bit because she was talking too fast. She looked down to the ground.

"Okay, I said it. Just promise that this won't ruin our friendship."

I put my hand on Salley's shoulder and she looked at me. I smiled at her and I

chuckled a little bit too.

She looked confused. "Why are you smiling for?"

"You know, Salley. This may seem a little odd, but I kind of feel the same way about

you."

Salley was hesitant. "Y-you do?"

"Of course." I stroked Salley's cheek. "I think you're a beautiful girl, Salley. You're

also very kind, sweet, and talented. And that's what I like about you." I kissed Salley on the cheek.

"Besides, remember when you that wolf was about to kill you and I nearly cracked my horn open to save

you?"

Salley nodded.

"That's because I care about you and I don't want anyone to harm you."

Salley's were filled with tears, but she was also smiling. "Espio, I never knew you

cared that much about me."

"I mean every word that I said."

"Thank you, Espio."

I smiled at Salley. "You're welcome." I wrapped my arms around Salley and hugged her.

She hugged me back.

Normal POV

Vector and Charmy saw the two teenagers hug each other.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Vector. "I knew Sal was going to admit to Espio that she likes

him." Vector held out his hand to Charmy. "Looks like you owe me five bucks." Charmy groaned and

gave Vector the money. The crocodile wriggled it with his fingers, for he loves money.

"But the question is," said Charmy, "will it last? I'm betting half of my comic book

collection that they're going to break up soon."

"Oh, don't even think about it, Charmy!"

While the two detectives were talking, Salley let go of Espio after they're long hug.

"You promise one day you'll take me out on a date?" asked Salley.

"I'll see what I can do," Espio replied. Suddenly, Salley tackled on Espio and began

to tickle him. He laughed hysterically. Then, he pushed Salley off of him and gave her a noogie on the

head. Then they chased each other around the house and laughed. They did that for the rest of the day.

The End


End file.
